NogitsuneStiles Oneshots
by IggyGathersonamission
Summary: The amazing ship of Stiles and Void.


**Anonymous** asked:

Write where Stiles is having to take care of nogi who was reverted back into a very very small baby like just born. And stiles has to brush his little fox tail and ears :3 and nogi is always fussy and is adorable

**OKAY MY FIRST FANFIC REQUEST THAT I COULD DO LET'S GO**

**Nogitsune and Stiles slash. Includes brushing and cute fox Nogi. **

"Nogi! Nogi, where are you?!" Stiles called as he climbed the stair case. Nogi was hiding from Stiles for no real reason other than to piss him off; Nogi seemed to being doing that a lot lately, knowing that Stiles was stuck with him. Yeah, stuck with the crazy, insane, conniving, mass murderer, master mind, Nogitsune. It wasn't like it was a choice for Stiles, he had really tried to fight it, but he knew he had to.

You see, instead of freaking dying like Voldemort in Harry Potter, turning into dust and ash, the crazy Nogitsune turned into a little baby fox. A black, dark brown/golden eyed fox, small with nine fluffy tails with golden tips at the end. We were all confused at first but then we went straight to trying to kill it. Instead of it dying every time Scott bit him or Kira sliced him with her sword, the sword went through the nogitsune like he was black smoke and the Nogitsune had teleported each time. After a week of these tricks, a week of them trying to stop whatever he had planned, the Nogitsune came to them.

They had expected the Nogitsune wanting them to do something sick and twisted but the Nogi did something unexpected. The Nogitsune said he wouldn't bomb places and that stuff if he stayed with Stiles. Of course there was an outburst from everyone; what if the Nogitsune killed Stiles? What if the nogitsune possessed Stiles again? What if the Nogitsune blew up the house? In the end, they had no choice. It was that or let the nogitsune start killing people in the form of a baby fox.

And thus the most fabulous Stiles ended up having to take care of Nogi. The Nogi was adorable and cuddly as he, but he was still a mastermind who loved pain and killing people. Which sent Stiles a bit on edge while he was missing but Stiles had learned that the Nogi wasn't out to get them.

"Nogi-aah!" Stiles momentarily screeched as he tripped over one of the many obstacles blocking his path. "Ow, why is there a trip wire…"

"Of flipping course." Stiles looked up to see the irritable fox blocking his path. The Nogitsune had rigged a trip wire. So like him to do such a thing.

_Hello._ The fox said in his mind.

"Stop saying stuff in my mind; It's creepy as fuck, Nogi." Stiles whined as he got to his feet, carefully hopping over the stupid trip wire. He knew Nogi would piss off the nogitsune. When the fox had started hiding and tormenting Stiles, Stiles retaliated in his own ways.

_I will not. I am a thousand years old. And I am not Nogi._ The fox said in an annoyed voice.

"How did you even do this?" Stiles asked, gesturing to the trip wire. "You are a fox. A _fox_."

_I have my ways, _The nogitsune's voice echoed in Stiles's ind and Stiles could feel the smirk. The dry sarcasm and teasing was one of the few things they had in common. A smile lifted Stiles's lips.

"If you have your ways, then could you brush yourself?" Stiles said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

_Hey, that's mean! _Nogi thought out to Stiles, making Stiles frown a bit.

_Insolent little-_ Nogi's weird thought connection was caught up by Stiles swooping Nogi up and walking down the hallway. Nogi started screeching incoherently, struggling as Stiles walked downstair with-was that a brush in his hand?

_Where are you taking me?_ Nogi started to whine, surprisingly not hurting Stiles by clawing at him or anything. Nogi could do that, but he prefered not. Stiles was his playtoy. And the day Stiles accepted that title, Nogi would be happy. And Nogi would take his Stiles look alike form again. Yes, Nogi could still be human; but human forms were so fragile. It was better to be in his original form of a Nogitsune Fox of the Void.

Stiles ignored the fox, turning off the house lights (it was 11:30 pm), turned on the tv and placed the fox on the couch beside himself. Stiles brought out the brush and set the fox in his lap as he put Harry Potter, the 8th movie on to watch.

_What are you doing,_ Nogi thought to himself. Stiles looked down surprised, the little fox hadn't run away yet. The Nogi stretched in Stiles's lap and faced the tv. The movie was at the almost death of Harry Potter. Stiles started to brush the Nogi's tails.

_What are you doing you wolf follower scum!? _The nogi shouted in Stiles's mind, causing Stiles to flinch, drop the brush and hold his hands to his head from the noise level.

"Relax! I'm helping as an apology for poking at your inability to brush your own fur!" Stiles apologized hurriedly. The two stared at each other, the nogitsune in Stiles's lap as Stiles bent down carefully to not hurt the nogitsune to get the brush. "Just let me do that."

The nogitsune looked at the human boy and consented, _Fine, but you are my slave._

"Yeah, I _so_ am." Nogi settled back into Stiles's lap as Stiles trailed long strokes along the many tails. They both started to fade blissfully into comfort. They were almost snuggled together; the Fox in Stiles's lap as they faced the tv, Stiles drifting into dreamland.

_Hm. Odd companionable silence… Gotta ruin it._


End file.
